I know what you did last Chuunin Exam
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Ujian Chuunin kedua tidak hanya mempertaruhkan nyawa, tapi juga ... OrochimaruXSasuke, Next Chap NarutoXSasuke Dis: Masashi Kishimoto , I don't make any money from this fiction. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**_Taken From Second Chuunin Exam at Forest of Death – episode._**

 ** _Happy reading._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aaaaarrgghhh…." Jerit Sasuke setelah Orochimaru menggigit perpotongan lehernya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun?" Teriak Sakura marah._

 _Begitu sakitnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Sakura tak punya waktu lagi untuk berdebat dengan manusia ular yang menyeramkan itu, ia langsung berbalik pada Sasuke dan merangkulnya. Sementara Naruto masih tak sadarkan diri tergantung di dahan pohon._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun akan mencariku, dia akan membutuhkanku.." Jawab Orochimaru sambil menghilang dari pandangan ketiga bocah ninja tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam tiba, Sasuke tersadar dari pingsannya, dilihatnya Sakura dan Naruto tertidur kelelahan, ia menarik nafas panjang melihat kedua temannya baik-baik saja, ia tak begitu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Orochimaru menyerangnya hingga lehernya terasa sakit lalu ia tak sadarkan diri. Sambil menggeram kesal, Sasuke memegang perpotongan lehernya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, selagi mereka tertidur.." Gumamnya setelah menenangkan diri.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil handuk dari ranselnya lalu pergi mencari sungai terdekat. Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk dibibirnya, ia mulai membuka manset tangannya, lanjut baju biru dan celana putihnya lalu turun ke dalam sungai yang airnya hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

"Hn.." Ia mendengus lega merasakan sejuknya air sungai yang jernih.

Namun, tak lama, adik bungsu dari Uchiha Itachi ini merasa acara mandinya terusik dengan kehadiran sebuah chakra yang begitu kuat hingga ia sendiri merasa sedikit takut. Terlebih, ia paham betul pemilik chakra ini. Ia berusaha menahan badannya agar tak terlihat gemetar. Buru-buru ia naik dari sungai dan menutupi badannya dengan handuk.

"Orochimaru – mau apa lagi?"

Benar saja, setelah Sasuke bertanya lantang seperti itu, bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkan oleh siluman ular tersebut bereaksi. Lagi-lagi ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa dan hanya bisa berteriak, beruntung ia berada jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura, jadi tak mengundang kedua sahabatnya itu ke dalam bahaya yang bisa dikatakan adalah 'urusan pribadi' nya.

"Jika kau menerimaku, maka lehermu tak kan terasa sakit lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan 'kekuatan' yang selama ini selalu kau teriakkan, Sasuke-kun.."

Seekor ular sebesar tangan orang dewasa muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung membelit Sasuke dna mengangkatnya hingga tergantung diatas pohon. Jelas, Sasuke berontak dengan serangan mendadak seperti itu. Tak sampai disitu, dalam keadaan terikat dan tergantung seperti itu, sesosok pria cantik berambut panjang dan berpupil mata vertical seperti ular muncul dihadapannya – dibawahnya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didadanya sambil terus terkekeh.

"Orochimaru.."

Handuk yang dilingkarkan disekitar pinggangnya jatuh, sekilas Sasuke merona karena ia belum sempat memakai pakaiannya, dan posisinya sekarang, jelas ia telanjang bulat didepan lelaki 'dewasa' err—yang umurnya terlampau terlalu jauh darinya. Ia hanya bisa menekuk kakinya dan berusaha menutup jarak antara kaki kanan dan kirinya.

Ular yang melilit tubuh Sasuke, kini sedikit menurunkan Sasuke dan mendekatkan tubuh bugil sang Uchiha itu ke hadapan Orochimaru, Sasuke memandang Professor gila itu dengan tajam. Ia merasa muak melihat ekspresi dari wajah pucat didepannya ini, begitu mengejek dan mengatakan seolah semua akan berjalan sesuai rencannya.

Sebuah tangan dingin mendarat di pipinya dan membelainya dengan geliat yang erotis. Sasuke meringis. Menjijikkan. Ia menendang-nendang obyek kosong dikarenakan kakinya masih dicengkeram kuat oleh ular tersebut, sebagai tambahan, ular tersebut memposisikan kakinya mengangkang lebar, dengan tangan yang tergantung diatas kepalanya.

"Kau menginginkannya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan suara berat khasnya.

Sasuke masih sibuk meronta dan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang mantan legenda itu. Kini, Uchiha manis namun malang tersebut benar-benar terjebak. Ia malu dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seolah sedang diekploitasi. Sedikit bersyukur, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa disitu tak kan ada orang lain yang lewat. Berharap ia bisa segera membebaskan diri dari siluman ular didepannya ini sebelum pagi tiba dan kedua temannya akan menyadari bahwa dirinya 'hilang'.

"Kau ingin membalaskan dendammu pada kakakmu sendiri, benar?" Tanya Orochimaru lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke terkejut, bagaimana orang yang baru saja ditemuinya dalam ujian kedua ini, yang bisa dibilang sebagai musuhnya, namun bisa mengetahui hal yang menjadi rahasianya? Seingatnya ia hanya pernah bercerita bahwa ia menyimpan dendam pada seseorang itu hanya pada Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura. Itu pun tidak menyebutkan nama subyek yang di maksudnya.

"Kau butuh kekuatan yang lebih dari 'mereka'.."

Masih menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam, dirasakannya kepala ular tersebut turun hingga ke belahan pahanya, menggeliat lembut diselangkangannya. Ia semakin merasa jijik dan meronta semakin kuat. Sialnya, ketika Sasuke berada dalam keadaan yang 'berantakan' seperti itu, lagi-lagi bekas gigitan tadi siang di perpotongan lehernya bereaksi.

"Aaaargghh… Aaghhh…."

Orochimaru terlihat menyeringai tipis melihat buruannya tak berdaya dan menjerit kesakitan seperti itu. Ia memajukan langkahnya hingga nyaris tak ada jarak antara dirinya dengan tubuh mangsanya. Lalu menjilat pelan bekas gigitannya sendiri tadi siang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit tersebut berkurang, jeritan Sasuke pun mereda.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Sang calon pemangsa kembali terkekeh pelan dengan gerakan feminimnya, dan kali ini ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Sasuke, lalu menarik tubuh anak manis tersebut ke pelukannya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. Tubuh telanjangnya kini menempel di tubuh orang—err, siluman ular didepannya.

"Akan kuberikan padamu, Sasuke-kun.." Bisiknya seduktif sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke leher Sasuke dan membelitnya. "Kekuatan yang kau inginkan.." Lanjutnya.

Tangan Orochimaru yang dingin merayap ke dada Sasuke dan mencolek ringan puting susu Sasuke. Sang Rookie manis tersebut tersentak kaget dengan ulah makhluk aneh didepannya ini. Lilitan lidah di lehernya mengendur dan pindah menjilati telinganya. Sementara ular yang membelit tubuh Sasuke, semakin melebarkan kedua kaki dan membentangkan kedua tangan Sasuke. Sesekali lidah ular tersebut menggelitik punggungnya,.

"Hentikan.. Apa-apaan ini? Lepas!" Bentak Sasuke.

Bentakan Sasuke hanya dijawab dengan cubitan gemas di puting susunya yang sejak tadi dipilin dan digesekkan oleh jari sang predator. Muka Sasuke merona. Baru kali ini ia mengalami hal yang tidak biasa seperti ini. Baru kali ini ia merasakan malu yang luar biasa, dan terlalu muda baginya untuk berfikir bahwa dirinya sedang dilecehkan oleh makhluk yang sedang menawarkan 'bantuan' padanya.

"Akan kuberikan kekuatan sekaligus kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh anak-anak seusiamu, Sasuke-kun.."

Orochimaru menangkup dagu Sasuke dan langsung menyambar mulut genin tampan tersebut dengan ganas. Menjepit pipi Sasuke dengan ibu dari dan telunjuknya, ia memaksa Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut adik dari pembunuh clan-nya sendiri itu. Sasuke terbelalak sekaligus jijik dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, memang ia pernah melihat hal ini di majalah porno yang di baca Naruto, tapi itu antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Tapi, ini? Dia laki-laki dan yang menyerangnya pun laki-laki. Menjijikkan. Sasuke nyaris muntah dibuatnya.

"Hmmpp.. Pppfhh.. Uhmpp.. Le.. mmpp… Lepas…"

Sang genin kecil yang tak berdaya akibat lilitan ular ditubuhnya itu tak bisa melawan barang menggerakkan tangannya sekalipun, bahkan untuk memalingkan mukanya menghindar dari ciuman Orochimaru saja ia tak sanggup. Ia masih terlalu kecil, tak memiliki kekuatan sebanyak orang dewasa, ditambah chakra nya sudah terkuras habis karena gigitan Orochimaru itu sendiri tadi siang.

Orochimaru melepas ciumannya namun tetap menangkup dagu Sasuke dan memandangnya, seringainya semakin lebar. Anak manis itu kini terengah akibat kurangnya asupan oksigen selama sesi berciuman tadi.

"Kau menyukainya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatap tajam siluman ular tersebut, dirasakan airliurnya menetes karena terlalu jijik jika harus menelan air liurnya yang sudah tercampur dengan air liur sang ular. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia muak sekali. Walaupun secara tidak sadar, Sasuke sudah sedikit bereaksi. Penisnya yang belum begitu besar dan masih polos tak terhiasi oleh rambut pubic seperti orang dewasa, kini mulai menegang.

"Menjijikkan, lepaskan aku, ular sialan.."

Seolah tak mendengar rutukan Sasuke, Orochimaru malah semakin gila. Tubuh adik Uchiha Itachi ini memang menggoda, padahal bisa dikatakan masih di bawah umur, namun aura seduktif menguar dari situ seolah mengundang siapapun untuk segera menyentuhnya. Naluri ular dan kesensitifan insting ular serta tajamnya indera penciuman ular terhadap feromon, semua makin membuat Orochimaru tergoda untuk mengikuti arah undangan tersebut. seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat penis Sasuke menegang, tubuh memang tak bisa berbohong, dan kadang perintah otak tak selamanya akan terus bisa mengendalikan motorik tubuh.

"Sasuke-kun, kau menyukainya.."

Memposisikan dirinya berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan penis Sasuke, Orochimaru meraba organ reproduksi luar milik si bungsu Fugaku ini, ibu jarinya digerakkan memutar di kepala penis Sasuke, membuat ninja muda ini tersentak dan kembali memberontak. Namun, semakin memberontak, malah gerakan jari Orochimaru di organ intimnya menjadi lebih intens. Terkesan seperti dirinya menyambut serangan Orochimaru.

Airmata Sasuke mengalir saat tak lama setelah Orochimaru menggunakan tangannya untuk melecehkannya dan kini diganti dengan mulutnya. Jijik. Sasuke benci. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga walaupun ia tahu akan sia-sia. Setidaknya, ia sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini.

"Jangan.. Tidak.. Menjijikkan.. Lepaskan aku…"

Jilatan dan hisapan Orochimaru di penisnya semakin mengganas, mungkin karena ukurannya yang tidak sebesar milik orang dewasa, maka Orochimaru begitu mudah melumat dan melahap seluruh bagian dari penis Sasuke, dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Sasuke merinding. Rasa geli yang membuat frustrasi kini menyiksanya. Otaknya sadar bahwa ini adalah hal yang menjijikan, namun tubuhnya bereaksi seolah menikmati.

Dirasakan oleh Sasuke, lidah Orochimaru yang begitu lentur, melilit organ kelaki-lakiannya dan mengocoknya sambil rongga mulut Orochimaru menghisap kuat batang daging yang menegang itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin menikmatinya, namun tubuhnya benar-benar mengkhianatinya kali ini. Ditambah dengan kondisinya yang sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan.

"Ah… mmm… Ah…. Ahh… Hnnnmm.." Rintihnya tertahan tak ingin menunjukkan pada Orochimaru bahwa tubuhnya mulai menikmati tiap geliat yang dilakukan professor ular ini.

Orgasme mendekat, begitupun Sasuke tak mengerti arti dari orgasme, dia belum pernah mendapatkan pengalaman tentang pencapaian puncak kenikmatan. Yang dirasakannya sekarang, yang dia tahu adalah tubuhnya seperti akan meledak. Badannya mengejang, otot-otot bagian bawahnya berkontraksi hebat. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mengabur. Dan sesaat, ia berharap Orochimaru tidak menghentikan serangannya sampai -

"AAAARRGGHHH…" Jeritnya spontan.

Tubuhnya terangkat sedikit hingga simfisisnya menabrak mulut Orochimaru. Ia semakin merasa aneh dan jijik. Sepertinya ada yang melompat keluar dari lubang penisnya, dan penisnya terasa berkedut aneh. Uchiha kecil itu masih terengah dan ia mendesis pelan saat kehangatan yang tadi menyelimuti organ kenikmatannya mulai menghilang dan udara dingin kembali menerpa penisnya yang perlaha mulai melemas.

Kini, ninja cerdas yang merupakan satu-satunya survivor dari pembantaian clan Uchiha itu benar-benar terkulai lemas dalam keadaan tubuh yang masih tergantung dan terayun dalam lilitan ular milik Orochimaru. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

 _"_ _SASUKEEE—OOII TEMEEEE…"_

Sasuke spontan membelalakkan matanya. Namun sebelum ia dapat mengeluarkan suara, Orochimaru menaruh jarinya di bibir Sasuke dan ular yang melilit Sasuke mengendur dan menurunkan Sasuke dengan perlahan seolah tak ingin merusak figur indah yang rapuh ini.

"Temanmu datang, ku berikan sedikit chakra-ku – kekuatanku.. dan nanti kau akan bertemu dengan anak buah ku, lalu bertarung dengannya, dan disitulah, kau akan merasakan kekuatanku yang mendidih didalam tubuhmu.. dan setelah itu, kau akan mencariku – demi membalas dendam pada Itachi.." Jelas Orochimaru.

Setelah berkata begitu, Orochimaru kembali menghisap perpotongan leher Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah membentuk semacam formasi kutukan berwarna hitam. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya lebih nyaman dan rileks. Chakra nya pulih hanya sedikit rasa lelah saja yang masih tersisa. Sebelum pergi, Orochimaru menyelimuti Sasuke dengan handuk dan bajunya, lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEE… OOIII… SASUKE TE-"

Naruto tak melanjutkan panggilan untuk teman yang sedang dicarinya ini karena ketika ia menoleh ke depan, ia melihat Sasuke terkulai lemah di pinggir sungai. Dengan panik, Naruto langsung menghampiri sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

"SASUKE!"

Sang Uchiha muda hanya melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto, ia masih terlalu lelah bahkan nafasnya masih terengah. Ia malas menanggapi si pirang yang hiperaktif ini. Memang, ia tahu Naruto mengkhawatirkannya, tapi lebih dari itu, Sasuke lebih takut bahwa apa yang terjadi sebelum ini akan diketahui oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please leave your review._**

 ** _Next Chap – NaruSasu. Lemon Semi Shota-ish maybe *LoL*_**

 ** _Best Regards_**


	2. Decision

Rasa panik langsung menyelimuti Naruto saat melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya terkulai lemah di pinggir sungai dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. Ia memang mencari Sasuke karena sejak dia sadar dari pingsannya dia hanya melihat Sakura yang tertidur. Si pirang ini tahu bahwa Sasuke sempat diserang bertubi-tubi oleh salah satu anggota dari ujian Chuunin yang sedikit mencurigakan. Karena itu ia khawatir, terlihat jelas sekali makhluk mencurigakan itu mengincar Sasuke dan dia pun sadar bahwa level mereka terlalu jauh, singkatnya Naruto tahu bahwa orang itu hanyalah penyamar untuk mencari korban. Tapi, masa Sasuke? Kenapa?

"Sasuke!" Seru Naruto sambil mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan menaruhnya di pahanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah Naruto, ia ingin melepaskan diri sebenarnya, hanya aja ia masih lemas dan sedikit gemetar akibat insiden yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia kalut, bagaimana jika Naruto tahu? Atau memang sebaiknya ia berdiskusi masalah ini pada Naruto? Bagaimana jika si rambut pink itu akan histeris dan hancurlah dunia Sasuke. Membayangkannya cukup membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Sakura mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan Sasuke hanya memegang baju dan handuk yang menyelimutinya, ia tak bisa memperlihatkannya pada Naruto, apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Dan sebagai tambahan, sebenarnya sekarang pun ia masih -

"Masih tidur, sepertinya ia kelelahan-ttebayo.." Jawab Naruto yang di tanggapi oleh tarikan nafas yang menunjukkan kelegaan dari Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke? Kau kehabisan chakra atau bagaimana? Sangat tidak biasanya—ttebayo.."

Muka Sasuke spontan memerah, entah mengapa, ditanya seperti itu oleh Naruto mendadak ia merasa malu sekaligus merasa muak dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, bersyukur Naruto tidak melihatnya. Ia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya di handuk dan bajunya yang hanya menutupi badannya.

"Na—Naruto, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Ya, kau tahu aku belum memakai bajuku.."

Naruto melebarkan sedikit matanya dan baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berbalut apapun dibalik handuknya. Ia terkesima, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini - dan entah mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu – err, sensual. Sasuke yang selalu terlihat cool dan kuat, kini begitu lemah dan tak berdaya, dengan keringat yang masih tersisa di pelipisnya, juga wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"A—Ah, Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu – ttebayo, kau kan kelelahan.."

Sasuke terkejut dengan tawaran memalukan Naruto, sudah jelas itu tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja, ia diperlakukan seperti orang lemah. Lagipula, ia tak mau memperlihatkan bagian-bagian pribadinya pada orang lain, sudah cukup ia trauma dengan yang dilakukan ular siluman tadi padanya. Sasuke terdiam, tak memberikan jawaban apapun pada Naruto. Ia hanya duduk dengan melipat kaki masih menutupi badannya dengan handuk tanpa memakasi bajunya.

"Naruto, sepertinya aku akan merubah rencanaku.. " Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sahabatnya yang kini sedang memandang kosong ke depan, namun sedikit menerawang. Air wajahnya begitu murung dan sendu. Terbesit rasa tergores di hati Naruto seolah akan terjadi hal buruk pada sahabatnya ini.

"Maksudmu apa –ttebayo?" Naruto tetap bertanya walaupun entah jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tak mau mendengar jawabannya.

Seolah ia akan kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

"Orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu – siluman ular yang bertemu dan membuntuti kita.."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat walaupun tidak begitu lama, ia bisa langsung paham orang yang di maksud Sasuke, terlebih saat ia melihat Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di perpotongan lehernya. Naruto tahu. Dalam pingsannya tadi, sayup-sayup memang terdengar suara seseorang yang berkata dengan yakin dan lantangnya bahwa Sasuke akan 'mencarinya'.

"Setelah keluar dari hutan ini, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencari orang tersebut.."

Sudah Naruto duga. Pasti itu yang akan di katakan Sasuke. Naruto tahu betul tentang sifat Sasuke juga dendamnya. Mendadak hati Naruto begitu perih, seolah ada luka yang tiba-tiba menganga. Mengapa memikirkan Sasuke tak disisinya lagi saja membuatnya begini sakit. Apalagi harus membayangkan Sasue bersama manusia ular itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke bila ia benar-benar akan mengeja Orochimaru. Tapi, Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke baginya? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya pada Sasuke? Mengapa perasaannya menjadi aneh?

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Desah Naruto tertahan. Perasaannya berkecamuk.

"Aku adalah seorang pembalas dendam, jalanku adalah balas dendam – aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak akan mati sebelum bisa membunuh Itachi.."

Si pirang tertunduk menahan entah perasaan apa yang begitu membuncah, ia merasa tak rela. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke.

"Aku butuh kekuatan lebih, Naruto – Aku akan pergi ke tempat orang itu.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menonjok pipi Sasuke dan mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Wajahnya memerah geram, ia mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di bawahnya, sementara tangan satunya membuka handuk yang menyelimuti Sasuke. Terlihat oleh Naruto bercak hitam di perpotongan leher sahabatnya. Darahnya terasa mendidih melihat itu, ia merasa muak jika berfikir Sasuke sudah disentuh oleh makhluk aneh itu. Ditambah ketika ia sedikit meraba tubuh Sasuke, ada kesan lengket yang menjijikkan tersebar diseluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto – Apa yang… Lepas!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menonjok pipi Sasuke hingga darah mengair dari pinggir bibirnya. Lalu mencengkeram dagu Sasuke sambil memandangnya dengan marah, Sasuke sendiri menyadari aura Naruto sedikit berubah. Tenaganya pun menjadi luar biasa kuat. secara insting, Sasuke takut.

"Sampai mana dia menyentuhmu, Sasuke?" Tanyanya, dan kini suara Naruto pun berubah, sedikit bergetar dan menggelegar.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan merinding ketakutan mendengar suara dahsyat Naruto yang seolah akan menghancurkan hutan. Bahkan logat khas "-ttebayo" nya pun menghilang. Naruto seperti orang lain. Begitupun, ia mendadak merasa jijik karena pertanyaan Naruto secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk mengingat kembali hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ingin diingat. Terlalu menjijikan. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata dan memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto yang masih berada diatasnya mengunci tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Aaaarrgghhh… Narutoooo…."

Tiba-tiba sebuah gigitan keras mendarat di perpotongan leher Sasuke tepat di tanda kutukan Orochimaru berada. Sasuke menjerit keras tak terhankan. Kini, ia mulai meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Namun, sungguh Sasuke sama sekali tak bercanda bahwa tenaga Naruto benar-benar tidak normal. Terlalu kuat. Sasuke sama sekali tak berdaya ditambah rasa takut yang begitu menderanya hingga untuk bernafas pun Sasuke merasa tak sanggup.

"Tak kan kuserahkan – " Geram Naruto.

Belum sempat Sasuke merespon semua amarah Naruto, mulutnya kini dikunci oleh bibir Naruto sendiri, tanpa meminta izin, tak ada kelembutan disitu seperti yang dilakukan Orochimaru sebelumnya, Naruto melesakkan lidahnya dengan ganas ke mulut Sasuke. Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke lebih dapat 'menerima' serangan Naruto walaupun sekasar ini dibandingkan perlakuan lembut Orochimaru sebelumnya. Ketimbang ia berfikir bahwa ia tak sanggup melawan Naruto, jauh disisi dirinya yang entah ada disebelah mana, Sasuke menginginkan sentuhan ini.

Tubuh Sasuke melemas, tak ada berontakan dan perlawanan lagi. Ia tenggelam dalam ciuman Naruto, seolah ia merasa racun dan noda di dalam dirinya akibat ulah Orochimaru, dibersihkan dan disucikan oleh Naruto. Sama sekali tak menolak lagi, kini Sasuke merespon balik cumbuan sahabat pirangnya ini. Ia merasa sangat membutuhkan Naruto saat ini, seolah ia menjerit dan memohon pertolongan pada Naruto.

"Lupakan dendammu, Sasuke – Aku tak kan menyerahkanmu pada Orochimaru.."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memalingkan mukanya saat Naruto menjeda ciumannya, cengkeraman ditangannya mengendur, nafasnya terengah dan ia hanya bisa mengusap bekas gigitan Naruto di perpotongan lehernya, masih terasa nyeri dan Sasuke sedikit meringis. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di tangan yang sedang mengusap bekas gigitan tersebut.

"Maaf, Sasuke – sakitkah?"

Suara Naruto kembali seperti biasa, walaupun aura nya masih sedikit berbeda, Sasuke memandang Naruto, yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Naruto yang seperti menahan perih dan takut kehilangan. Seolah dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang Naruto miliki. Manic biru nya kembali terang dan bening, tidak seperti tadi yang bersinar agak merah. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha rileks, dengan gemetar, Sasuke meraba pipi Naruto dan membelainya pelan. Airmata Naruto jatuh. Ia semakin ketakutan dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sangat tidak biasa. Ia takut dan semakin takut kehilangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apakah aku salah jika aku menginginkan dirimu?"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan membiarkan tangannya yang tadi membelai pipi Naruto tergantung di udra karena Naruto kembali merendahkan badannya dan menindihnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak menolak saat bibir Naruto mulai menggesek dari dagu hingga tulang rahangnya. Bahkan akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Naruto dan memeluknya agak erat. Seraya menengadahkan kepalanya memberi akses yang lebih banyak untuk Naruto, tangan Sasuke merayap ke retsleting jaket oranye kesayangan sahabatnya ini, menurunkannya dengan cara yang begitu sensual.

"Sasuke – " Bisik Naruto panas di telinga Sasuke dan memagutnya erotis.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, rasa geli yang menyeruak sangat berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya saat diperlakukan hal yang sama dengan Orochimaru, rasa yang kali ini dirasakannya begitu erotis dan menggairahkan. Dia sendiri tak pernah memikirkan apalagi menyadari sejak kapan ia bisa memiliki reaksi seperti ini terhadap Naruto. Tangan Naruto mulai menggoda puting susu Naruto, memilin dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke – tetaplah bersamaku.." Desah Naruto ketika ciumannya jatuh di belahan dada Sasuke.

Tak ada jilatan atau pagutan di dada Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengecupnya berulang ulang, sengaja menciptakan suara kecupan basah agar mendorong birahi Sasuke semakin bangkit. Hanya tangannya saja yang sibuk menggoda puting susu dan meraba daerah sekitar situ. Untuk seumuran mereka, Naruto maupun Sasuke sudah cukup memenuhi syarat untuk merasakan nafsu seksual walaupun secara fisik mereka masih terlalu muda, bahkan untuk rambut pubic pun mereka belum memilikinya. Namun, hormon yang menuntun mereka untuk ereksi sudah bekerja dengan cukup baik.

"Ah—Naruto .. "

Sasuke tersentak saat tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi bermain di puting susunya, kini meraba bagian terlarangnya. Baiklah, tidak terlarang – khusus untuk Naruto saja. Kecupan-kecupan ringan namun gaduh masih terus mendarat di dada dan perut Sasuke, sesekali Naruto menggigit gemas lekukan pinggang Sasuke dan tentu saja Sasuke memekik agak keras. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke sempat mengalami klimaks, tercium dari aroma penis Sasuke yang belum sempat tercuci, Naruto langsung menjilat penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang seolah membersihkan sisa sperma yang sudah tumpah sebelumnya.

"Nnnh… Naruto – Jangan.. Tadi, Orochimaru.."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan kepalanya kembali naik ke depan wajah Sasuke. Mengulum bibir Sasuke dengan lembut seolah tertumpah segala cinta dan permohonan agar Sasuke tidak pergi, tangan Naruto kini mulai membuka bajunya sendiri, meneruskan inisiatif Sasuke sebelumnya yang sudah menurunkan retsleting jaketnya.

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi, Sasuke – aku akan membersihkanmu…" Jawab Naruto.

Ninja Uchiha muda itu semakin kalut mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu menenangkan, berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya. Dan sang Uchiha kini benar-benar mempasrahkan dirinya untuk dimiliki oleh putra Hokage ke empat ini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun.

Setelah mereka berdua tak berbalut apapun lagi, Naruto duduk didepan kaki Sasuke yang tertekuk lalu merengkuh pinggang Sasuke, mengangkatnya hingga bagian terlarang Sasuke sejajar dengan mulutnya, Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya malu dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, sementara kedua kakinya bertumpu pada bahu Naruto, si bungsu Uchiha ini merintih kecil saat dirasakan lagi-lagi kecupan ringan nan gaduh mendarat di sekitar paha dalamnya bergantian. Sasuke merasa begitu disayang oleh Naruto. Padahal Naruto sudah tahu bahwa baru saja ia disentuh dan hampir ternoda oleh ular yang sempat mengecap tubuhnya sebagai mangsa.

"Mmmnn… Ah – N..Naruto.. Haaahhh…" Rintih Sasuke.

Mulut Naruto kini sudah sampai di belahan selangkangan Sasuke, dan kalin ini, sesuatu yang panas dan basah menyapu sekitar situ. Seperti yang Naruto bilang bahwa dia akan membersihkan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terulur dan mencengkeram tangan Naruto yang melingkar dan merengkuh perutnya. Memalukan sebenarnya, bersyukur Sasuke melakukan hal itu di tengah hutan bukan di Love Hotel yang kamarnyan di kelilingi cermin besar, jadi iantak perlu melihat refleksi posisi tubuhnya seperti apa.

Penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang ingin segera diperhatikan perlahan meneteskan cairan pelumasnya ke perutnya. Naruto sadar akan hal itu, akhirnya lidahnya disapukan ke perineum Sasuke tepat di bawah bola kembar yang menggantung dibawah penis sahabatnya ini. Dirasakan oleh Naruto, Sasuke mengejang dan tersentak dengan sentuhan tersebut, dan Naruto hanya mempererat rengkuhannya agar Sasuke tetap tersanggah.

Lidahnya kian naik dari perineum ke skrotum Sasuke, memagut bola kembar tersebut dengan lembut tentu saja jilatan basah ikut melengkapi kegiatannya, aroma kelaki-lakian Sasuke yang menguar terkesan begitu manis dan feromon yang terselip di setiap sudut dan selip tubuh Sasuke sukses menggoda naluri liar Naruto untuk menjamah Sasuke lebih banyak. Tentu untuk memilikinya juga. Sang bulan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari persembunyiannya, padahal sejak tadi malam begitu gelap seolah ikut menangis dan menjerit perih atas apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sasuke.

Tubuh putih nan mulus Sasuke terlihat jelas karena sang bulan sama sekali tidak kikir untuk memberikan cahayanya, seolah mendukung mereka, ingin menyaksikan cinta mereka. Muka Sasuke yang merona terlihat semakin sensual diterpa oleh cahaya bulan yang putih, mungkin karena bukan bulan purnama. Naruto sejenak mengagumi sosok yang selama ini hanya dianggap sebagai rival dan tiada hari tanpa bertengkar bersama. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Sasuke merupakan figure yang begitu indah dan menggoda. Sekalipun dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Naruto – Haa~h.. Ahh…"

Sasuke spontan menjepit kepala Naruto karena mendadak ia merasa lidah Naruto menyapu permukaan lubang terlarangnya. Begitu basah dan licin, namun Naruto menenangkan Sasuke dengan mengusap pahanya dengan sebelah tangannya, menyuruhnya secara isyarat untuk rileks dan cukup menikmati apapun yang sedang dan akan dilakukannya.

"Ko—kotor – Jangan.. Jangan disitu, Narutoooo… Nghhh… Ahh~~ "

Tak peduli, Naruto tetap pada kegiatannya, ia begitu ingin menyentuh tiap sudut tubuh Sasuke, ia merasa otot permukaan lubang Sasuke menjepit lidahnya dengan kuat, dan kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk menggerakkan lidahnya yang baru ujungnya saja yang masuk, sementara tangannya sudah menggenggam halus organ kelaki-lakian Sasuke, mengurutnya perlahan sambil melumuri organ tersebut dengan cairan kental dan licin yang sudah sempat keluar barusan.

Setelah dirasa cukup licin, Naruto mengocoknya dengan tempo yang lambat sambil menunggu jepitan otot lubang Sasuke mengendur. Dan benar saja, tak membutuhkan waktu lama, cincin lubang anus Sasuke lebih rileks dan dengan mudah Naruto memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam. Begitu hangat dan sempit. Ia berfikir apa yang akan terjadi pada penisnya jika masuk ke dalam sana sementara baru lidahnya saja sudah terasa begitu sempit. Walaupun umur mereka termasuk muda tapi organ reproduksi luar mereka sudah tumbuh dengan sempurna walau dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dari orang biasa.

"Ahhn.. Naru.. Ah.. Mmnn…Hentikan…"

Namun, rintihan Sasuke yang seperti itu bukannya membuat Naruto tidak tega justru semakin membuatnya semangat, ia senang dengan reaksi Sasuke yang seperti itu. Mengikuti naluri, Naruto mengerti bahwa 'hentikan' yang dikeluhkan Sasuke adalah berarti 'lanjutkan'. Kocokan tangan Naruto di penis Sasuke agak lebih di percepat, sementara lidah Naruto yang sudah masuk cukup dalam, digerakkannya dengan ganas. Dilihatnya Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh rasa frustrasi ditambah jemari Sasuke kini mulai meremas rambut pirangnya.

Tak lepas pandangan Naruto dari Sasuke, ia menikmati segala yang dipersembahkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Dirasakan olehnya lidahnya kembali dijepit kuat oleh lubang Sasuke, dan penis Sasuke yang berkedut didalam genggamannya, Naruto tahu bahwa ninja cerdas yang sedang disentuhnya ini mendekati klimaks. Tak banyak banyak bicara, Naruto menarik keluar lidahnya dan sedikit meludahi lubang Sasuke lalu memasukkan jarinya. Badan Sasuke terhentak spontan akibat serangan mendadak Naruto, dan -

"Aargghh - Narutoooo ~ Aaahhhh…"

Sasuke mencengkeram kuat tangan Naruto yang mengocok penisnya, seolah meminta berhenti karena spermanya menyembur tanda ia mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Naruto tersenyum dan melepas kocokannya, menjilat tangannya sendiri yang berlumur sperma Sasuke.

"Manis, Sasuke – kau luar biasa—ttebayo.."

Tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya yang bersarang di dalam rectum Sasuke, perlahan Naruto menurunkan tubuh Sasuke lagi ke bawah. Naruto kembali setengah menindihnya, mengulum mulut Sasuke dengan mesra, memberitahu Sasuke tentang 'rasa benih' nya sendiri yang baru saja dilahapnya. Sementara jarinya masih sibuk meregangkan otot rectum Sasuke. Dua bocah dibawah umur itu seolah dituntun oleh naluri dan insting mereka dalam mencari kenikmatan surgawi.

Dirasa sudah cukup rileks, dan Sasuke sudah melewati masa relaksasinya, Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang anus Sasuke. Ia mencium kening Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat, sambil mengarahkan penisnya ke permukaan lubang Sasuke dan menggesekkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke – aku tak kan menyerahkanmu pada Orochimaru.." Bisik Naruto lagi. Memberi isyarat pada Uchiha manis dibawahnya bahwa ia akan segera memilikinya.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya sambil mengatur nafasnya dan mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum dan lebih melebarkan kaki Sasuke, tangan kanannya mengarahkan seraya mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang Sasuke, sementara tangan kirinya menekuk kaki kanan Sasuke hingga ke perutnya, agar aksesnya lebih lebar. Tentu Sasuke sama sekali tak melawan, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto ini akan mensucikannya dari noda kotor milik Orochimaru yang sebelumnya menyentuhnya.

"Aaaargghh… Naruto…. Sakit… Sakit… Lepaskan… Keluarkannn… Ohhh…."

Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto melesakkan seluruh organ kelaki-lakiannya ke dalam anus Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke berteriak kesakitan dan meronta. Sementara Naruto merasa penisnya begitu panas dan nikmat didalam lubang Sasuke. Bahkan ia berfikir, mungkin surga itu seindah ini. Merasakan Sasuke meronta dibawahnya, Naruto menangkap satu kaki Sasuke yang tertekuk lagi dan menyandarkannya di bahunya.

"Maaf, Sasuke – aku tak bisa berhenti, tak mungkin ku keluarkan.."

Demi menenangkan Sasuke, tangan kanannya kembali mengurut penis Sasuke dengan bibir yang mengecup lutut dan paha Sasuke yang tersampir di bahunya. Oh, Naruto benar-benar mencintai adik dari pembantai clan Uchiha ini. Tubuh gemetar Sasuke, airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke, air liur yang sejak tadi menghias bibir dan dagunya, semua adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Sasuke terus mengerang kesakitan, syukurlah Naruto tidak langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Walaupun ia sudah tak tahan tapi ia berusaha menahan birahinya melihat Sasuke masih begitu menderita menyesuaikan diri dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang membelenggunya. Dan setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sasuke barulah Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Nnahhh… Naru… Ahhh.. Narutooo… Ohh.. Ohhhh… Aahhnn…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat tak berani memandang wajah Sasuke lebih lama lagi, karena begitu erotis Naruto takut mengalami ejakulasi sebelum Sasuke. Kembali menurunkan kaki Sasuke yang tersampir dibahunya, Naruto merundukkan lagi badannya, menindih sang penerima dan menggerakkan pinggulnya kian cepat.

"Luar biasa—ttebayo – Sasuke.." Sang jinchuuriki rumah ekor sembilan itu mengerang nikmat.

"U—Usura… Ahhh.. Usuratonkachii… Ahhh…."

Sulit dipercaya oleh Sasuke, perasaan yang sama kembali datang. Perasaan dimana ia seolah akan meledak. Dan jelas sekarang adalah yang ketiga. Mata Sasuke berkunang-kunang. Penis Naruto menabrak sesuatu didalam tubuhnya yang membuat pandangannya memutih. Dan ia merasa dorongan untuk klimaks kali ini begitu kuat, berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ahhh.. Keluar, Naruto… Ahh.. Hentikan… Lepas….Ohhh…"

Sasuke menjepit pinggul Naruto dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggul Naruto semetara tangannya merangkul tangkuk Naruto sambil tubuhnya sendiri terangkat spontan. Serangan ganas Naruto dan benturan di titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali cukup membuat sang perawan ini kehilangan akal sehatnya. Naruto hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sama sekali berlawanan dengan mulutnya. Kata-kata yang terlontar adalah 'Hentikan' dan 'Lepas' namun yang dilakukan malah mempererat peraduan mereka.

"Keluarkan Sasuke – bersama.." Desah Naruto. Ia pun sudah tak tahan. Begitulah mereka berdua masih perawan dan amatir.

Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto menyodokkan penisnya begitu dalam ke lubang Sasuke dan diikuti oleh lenguhan mereka berbarengan.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Dan setelah itu pula, dirasakan oleh Sasuke, sesuatu yang panas memenuhi tubuhnya, begitu nikmat dan nyaman dibarengi oleh benihnya sendiri berlompatan keluar hingga mendarat ke dadanya. Keduanya mengejang dan saling mempererat pelukan mereka. Menikmati sesi relaksasi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Airmata Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berhenti melihat pemandangan yang sejak tadi dilihatnya. Ia hanya terpaku dan terkesima, belum lagi dengan tangan Orochimaru yang membekap mulutnya dan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh si gadis pink tersebut.

"Fu-fu-fu – Uchiha manis yang kau cintai itu tak kan berpaling dariku sekalipun Jinchuuriki sahabatmu itu kini mendapatkan tubuhnya. Yang dibutuhkan Sasuke bukan cinta melainkan kekuatan.." Bisik Orochimaru di belakang tengkuk Sakura.

Begitupun, Sakura tak sanggup berontak. Ia terlalu pedih melihat orang yang dicintainya berbuat hal yang sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya. Memang ia tahu Sasuke tak pernah menyukainya, tapi – bercinta dengan Naruto? Sahabatnya? Yang sesama lelaki? Hatinya remuk, hancur berkeping-keping. Jiwanya pecah tercerai-berai.

"Sasuke-kun tak kan memilihmu, ataupun Naruto – sebelum ia bertemu dengan kakaknya, dan setelah pertemuannya dengan Itachi nantilah maka jalan ninja nya akan terbuka.."

Setelah menutup kata-katanya, sang siluman ular kini benar-benar pergi, menghilang dari tempat mereka bertiga berada. Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan airmata yang bercucuran, tak sanggup menutup matanya lagi, ia tetap memandang dua sosok lelaki yang begitu berharga baginya. ia meremas dadanya menahan pedih di hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun – jangan pergi, Naruto, kumohon lakukan apapun agar Sasuke tetap disini .." Bathinnya pedih.

Bukannya Sakura tidak muak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, untuk saat ini memang Naruto-lah yang dipilih Sasuke untuk tempatnya bersandar, karena itu, sepedih apapun kenyataan yang sudah disaksikannya, ia hanya bisa menaruh harapan pada si pirang pemilik monster rubah berekor sembilan itu.

Berusaha menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sakura akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bangun dan beranjak dari situ untuk kembali ke tenda mereka. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin ketahuan menguntit dan ia juga tak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir dengan ketidakberadaannya di tenda.

Ia berusaha tegar dan pasrah.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih terkulai di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Naruto – aku akan tetap pada keputusanku untuk mengejar kakakku, bukan aku dendam padanya, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku pantas untuknya.." Bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dari rebahannya dan memakai bajunya lagi. Meraba pipi Naruto dan mengecup keningnya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, aku mengagumimu, Naruto – juga benci padamu, aku iri .. Bukan maksudku ingin menipumu, tapi sabarlah hingga aku nanti bertemu dengan kakakku dan aku menyadari siapa sebenarnya aku dan untuk apa diriku menjadi seorang Shinobi.."

Airmatanya mengalir ke wajah Naruto.

"Begitu banyak kebenaran yang tak kuketahui dan begitu tebal nselimut kebohongan yang membungkusku.. Kumohon mengertilah, aku butuh kekuatan dengan sesegera mungkin dan itu tak ka kudapatkan dari kalian.. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih.."

Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil baju Naruto dan memeluknya, menyesap aroma alami tubuh sahabatnya dan menumpahkan segala rasanya terhadap Naruto, lalu menyelimuti Naruto yang sepertinya kolaps. Dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih dengan posisi berbaringnya, matanya terbuka dan memandang langit malam yang kembali gelap dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Betapa ia tak sanggup menahan Sasuke. Betapa langkah Sasuke begitu besar hingga ia tak mungkin bisa mengejarnya. Dendam Sasuke pada kakaknya dan rasa ingin tahunya tentang kebenaran begitu menderanya, membelenggunya hingga cahaya tak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali, Sasuke! Ingatlah itu.."

.

.

.

 ** _End._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Gue kurang begitu nge-feel bikin lemon NaruSasu, gomen kalo jelek n plotnya lompat lompat *emangnya kodok?*_**

 ** _Oia, Sequel Of Secret yang kedua lagi disiapin ya, ada yang nungguin? *plak*_**

 ** _Yah, begitu aja, gue kurang bisa banyak ngomong di Author Note *digaplok*_**

 ** _Best Regards._**

 ** _Artemis Templar._**


End file.
